


i don't need you; i choose you

by rosebud1000



Series: Miraculous Drabbles and One-shots [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1000/pseuds/rosebud1000
Summary: Ladybug has a bouquet of sunflowers and a question for Chat.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles and One-shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659745
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	i don't need you; i choose you

Ladybug is waiting for him; he can see her silhouette on the Eiffel Tower. He doesn’t know why she wanted to meet here. Marinette texted him two hours ago with just a time and place. They could just as easily go out as civilians, it’d be easier. Everyone knew Marinette and Adrien were dating. No one knew about Ladybug and Chat Noir.

He uses his baton to climb up next to her. All around her, the tower is light like a supernova. She’s holding a bouquet of sunflowers.

“Hey,” he says, wary of the distance between them. It’s been years, and he’s still not used to it. Both being hers, and being so in secret.

“Hey yourself.” She extends the flowers to him, and he’s all too aware of their hands brushing at the exchange. He’s never going to be anything but enamoured of her.

They stare at each other a moment longer. No one seems to have noticed them up here: Paris’ superhero duo, the leaders of the team. They exist only for each other, suspended on a metal beam that no one else has access to.

“I don’t need you.” The look of love on her face creates an oxymoron.

“What?”

“I don’t need you to love me. I could walk away from you right now, never see you again, and still be alive.”

Adrien wasn’t too sure about that. He’d saved her in battle too many times to count.

“I don’t need to be in love with you. But I am. I choose to be. And somehow, that makes it so much more meaningful.” Marinette takes a breath. “As much as you’re mine, and I’m yours, I love you. I don’t ever intend to stop.”

His grip is loose on the flowers, he’s surprised they haven’t fallen in his shock. She tells him she loves him all the time, but not like this. Not with such conviction, not with tears in her eyes, not with words that she recites like a script.

She steps closer to him, the tips of their toes touching, her breath a whisper on his cheek.

“Chaton,” she says, placing a hand at his waist. “Will you marry me?”

His breath catches. Without thinking, he pulls her into a hug, her head resting against his neck. They were always going to get married. He knew it years ago, she knew it too.

“Yes,” he whispers into her ear, “my lady.”

And she lifts her head up, the tears on her mask no doubt a match for his own. Their lips meet like so many times before, except this time, they are wearing masks and standing where everyone can see, and they don’t care. No one had paid them attention before, but surely one person would look up and see their kiss. How funny it was. They had gotten engaged, but to the rest of Paris, they had only now become a couple.

“Home?” Marinette breaks the kiss to ask. She steps back. Adrien examines the flowers, crushed by their bodies. A single yellow petal flutters into the street below them.

“Home,” he agrees, taking her offered hand. She flings her yoyo into the night, and as many times as he’s flown across the city with her, tonight feels like the beginning of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in half an hour for no apparent reason. Minimal editing, maximum fluff. I should go to sleep.


End file.
